


Come be lonely with me

by mistyegg



Series: EreRiren Agenda Valentines Week (2021) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Levi's been ignoring Eren for weeks now, and he can't figure out why.Prompts:Stalker / Famous x Fan /Break up with your gf I’m bored
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: EreRiren Agenda Valentines Week (2021) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161953
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64
Collections: EreRiren Agenda Montly Events





	Come be lonely with me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm behind on the prompts but it's _fine._ i found it hard to muster up much content for this prompt but i left some notes in the end note
> 
> title from this side of paradise by coyote theory

Eren thinks it's his alarm that's blaring from his phone, rolling over and grabbing it with a flailing hand, squinting when he pulls back the blinds next to his bed. It's still dark out, and as he turns to the device in his hands, he realises it's not his alarm but actually a phone call. 

He picks it up on what was probably the last ring, voice thick with sleep, "Levi..? Are you alright?"

_ "...Did I wake you up?" _

It was no use lying to Levi; he knew Eren better than most. "Yeah, but I don't mind. I fell asleep in my jeans anyway."

_ "Of course you did," _ Levi scoffs, but he sounds oddly fond through the crackling. 

"Seriously though, are you alright? Do you need me to drive around?"

_ "Relax, I'm fine. Stay in bed, it's seriously cold out here?" _

"What're you smoking?"

_ "Just a cigarette," _ Levi responds, pausing to take a drag, Eren thinks.  _ "Couldn't be fucked getting any molly. I'm tired." _

"Not sleeping well again?"

Another pause. _ "...sorry. I know you get upset when I don't tell you. Kenny's just been loud and I can't sleep." _

"It's fine, I get it," Eren sighs. "You know you can come over whenever, right? Mum doesn't mind."

_ "You sure?" _

"'Course I am. Pack a bag and leave it in my car tomorrow, it's been awhile since I've driven to school with you. in fact, I haven't seen you at all recently."

Levi hums, not responding, and Eren frowns; there’s always something wrong when Levi purposefully ignores Eren. "Is something else going on? If Kenny is being a dick to you again-"

_ "Eren, even if he was, you couldn't touch him. Kenny would kill you before you could touch him." _

"It's the thought that counts," Eren whines, smiling again when Levi chuckles. 

_ "Yeah, I know. Thanks." _

A silence falls between them, and Eren sighs. "Alright, I'm going to get these jeans off and brush my teeth. And when I return, we're gonna talk about it, alright?"

Levi grumbles, but resigns, so Eren mutes himself as he moves around the room. He winces when he trips out of his jeans, but when he hears nothing from downstairs, he continues. He returns a few minutes later, listening to the wind on the either side of the line before unmuting himself. "Hey."

Levi sighs, before movement echoes.  _ "Its too fucking cold for this shit." _

Eren snorts at his antics, hearing the window close on the other end. "I miss sitting on the roof with you."

_ "Please, you don't have enough patience for stargazing; you're too antsy." _

"You make me less antsy."

Eren flushes when he realises what he's said, but before he can try to fix it, Levi snaps.  _ "Alright, fuck you." _

"What-"

_ "I know I haven't told you, so I shouldn't be mad, but I fucking like you, okay? You and your dumb fucking face, and the way you're kind when I don't deserve it… it drives me insane. Now you're dating that blondie that is also kind and it makes me mad because I can't even hate her." _

"W-Wait, Historia?"

_ "Is that her name? It even sounds pretty, fuck that. I've been too chicken shit until now so just… break up with your girlfriend, because I'm fucking lonely without you." _

Eren pauses, and he's shaking a little, but he can't help but laugh loudly, covering his mouth when he remembers his sleeping mother downstairs. He can feel Levi scowl through the phone,  _ "Fuck you, Jaeger!" _

"N-No Levi, shit… you think I'm dating Historia? She's the biggest lesbian Ive ever met- I've been getting to know her because she likes Ymir. You thought we were dating..?"

_ "Fuck," _ Levi's voice is quiet.

"You've been ignoring me because you thought Tori and I were dating? Levi…"

_ "This is the worst moment of my life," _ Levi mumbles, oddly embarrassed, and it reminds Eren of how open Levi was with him and  _ only  _ him. 

"...You like me? Really?"

_ "Fuck, forget about it-" _

"Levi Ackerman don't you  _ dare  _ hang up the phone or I will drive to your house and kick down your door," Eren hisses, and when nothing happens, he sighs in relief. "Don't run away from me again, Levi. You don't even know what I have to say."

_ "You laughed, what more-" _

"I  _ laughed  _ because the idea of dating Tori is funny. I wasn't laughing at you, Levi. I'd never laugh at you, you know that."

_ "Yeah…" _

Eren breaks out into a fit of giggles suddenly, his entire chest feeling light and his head bubbly. "I can't believe you like me. I didn't think you'd like somebody like me."

_ "Yeah well, I never said anything because I thought you'd never like somebody like  _ **_me_ ** _." _

"And yet I do."

_ "...Yeah?" _

"Yeah."

_ "Fuck. This feels more awkward than it should be." _

Eren laughs. "Maybe for you, but… I've always found it easy to talk to you."

_ “Not many people say that,” _ Levi mumbles.

“Well, I’m not like many people.”   
  
Levi snorts,  _ “You’re definitely not.” _   
  
“Hey!”

-

Levi opens the car boot and throws his school bag and duffle bag in, closing it again and moving around to join Eren in the car. "Hey."

Eren hums, reaching to the console and pulling out a takeaway cup, tea bag string hanging from the closed lid. “Here, it’s still warm.”   
  
Levi takes it, holding it between his cold hands and looking over to Eren, catching the fondness in his eyes and mustering a smile. “...Thanks.”   
  
Eren pauses, before unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over the console to press a peck to the corner of Levi’s lips, not able to reach over any further. They both blush harshly, but Eren giggles happily, and Levi sips his tea with a small but enthralled smile.

**Author's Note:**

> -in this au, levi is a year older than eren, but they're in the same grade because levi got kept down in middle school for his unruly behavior  
> -they met through a self defense class program; eren's parents put him in because of his really bad temper and attitude, and levi for obvious reasons. they became really close very quickly  
> -mikasa is levi's younger sister, and adores eren and bullies levi every day about confessing his feelings to eren. they both live under kenny's roof who is a bare minimum parent  
> -carla is a single mum; grisha died shortly after eren's tenth birthday from undisclosed health issues, but she's a trooper and eren is totally a mother's boy. levi gives him shit but carla considers levi her second son so he is a polite young man around her, much to eren's chargin.


End file.
